


Dressing Room Stories

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is trying to find jeans that fit. Clint is her shopping companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happilydancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happilydancing/gifts).



Clint checked his watch again. They'd been at this for an hour, and other than when she poked her head out the door and shoved a pair of jeans at him saying, "bring me a different size" he hadn't seen much of Natasha. He'd heard her though. The whole dressing room had heard her, yelling and cursing as she tried on pair after pair.  
  
Clint tapped on the dressing room door, "You going to be in there for much longer?"   
  
There was silence on the other side of the door and Clint knew that might not have been the best thing to say. Natasha stayed quiet, but opened the door with an angry look plastered on her face.   
  
"No?" Clint asked.   
  
"No," She smirked and then began handing him pairs of jeans. "I need you to get this one in a bigger size, this one in a smaller, and these," she sighed, "See if you can find a pair just like it but with actual goddamn pockets."  
  
Clint just looked at the pants in his hands and asked, "Are these all the same size?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And you need one smaller and one bigger?"   
  
She stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "Yeah, that's what I just said. Now go." 

He walked towards the center of the store, shaking his head, and wondering why exactly would someone make pants without actual pockets.


End file.
